Opiekun
by Indileen
Summary: Bo zastanawiałam się, jak taki zatwardziały stary kawaler jak Bilbo poradziłby sobie z wychowywaniem dziecka. Oraz dla Twarzy Martina Freemana w takich sytuacjach. No i desperacko próbuję napisać coś innego niż ociekający krwią i łzami angst.


**Opiekun**

Na początku był mały – wyjątkowo mały! – i nieufny. Bardzo nieufny.

Przywieźli go Brandybuckowie, którzy, jak to oni, musieli przypłynąć łódką. Bilbo zastanawia się, czy mały wczepiał się kurczowo w Sariadoka, kiedy dziób łodzi pruł wodę, czy myślał o swoich rodzicach i czy któremukolwiek z hobbitów przeszło przez głowę, że może się bać. Odmieniec. Dziwadło. Syn pary stukniętych rodziców, których już nie ma i o których lepiej zapomnieć. Ubrany w zielony kaftan z niebieskimi guzikami i czarne spodnie – och, jak Brandybuckowie lubią podkreślać swoje pływackie zapędy! – jest tu obcy. Tak bardzo obcy, myśli Bilbo, wichrząc sobie włosy.

Biedny dzieciak. Biedny Frodo.

Pierwsze tygodnie są trudne.

Nie rozmawiają zbyt wiele – _tak, wujku, nie, wujku_, odpowiada Frodo na każde zadane pytanie, patrząc na niego wielkimi, wystraszonymi oczami koloru błękitnawej toni. Po śniadaniu zazwyczaj przesiadują w ogrodzie, Bilbo porządkuje zapiski a Frodo gra w kasztany sam ze sobą. Patrząc na ciasno skręcone ciemne loki, Bilbo orientuje się, jak mały różni się od hobbiciątek z tej części Shire i smutek ściska mu serce. Wyciąga fajkę i podpala cybuch. Już po drugim kółku z dymu wie, że Stary Toby nigdy nie zawodzi – mały goni za nimi roześmianymi oczami.

Żałuje, że tak jak Gandalf nie umie zmusić dymu do kształtów motyli, ptaków i okrętów.

_Nie umiem opiekować się dziećmi_, myśli Bilbo, kiedy Frodo leży w łóżku, okryty kołdrą i obserwuje gwiazdy przesuwające się za oknem po nieboskłonie w swoim odwiecznym, powolnym tańcu.

Ale przynajmniej próbuje.

Kiedy do niego przybył, był kwiecień. Teraz zbliża się wrzesień. Trochę się zmieniło.

Pierwszy szczegół – którejś nocy Frodo budzi się z krzykiem na ustach, z oczami rozszerzonymi ze przerażenia i płytkim oddechem i Bilbo uczy się przynosić szklankę ciepłego mleka z miodem, które odgania złe sny.

Drugi szczegół – kiedy pierwsza letnia burza łamie drzewo niedaleko Bag End, a pioruny rozrywają ciemność, Bilbo biegnie do pokoju Froda nawet nie zawiązując szlafroka. Zamiast pod kołdrą mały kuli się w jego ramionach, niezbyt silnych i nieszczególnie bezpiecznych, ale ciepłych, mocnych i znajomych. Żeby go uspokoić, Bilbo po raz pierwszy opowiada o pewnym upartym hobbicie, którego z domu wygnała przygoda w postaci czarodzieja i dwunastu krasnoludów.

Trzeci szczegół – w pełni lata odwiedza go Bofur. Posiwiały mu wąsy i Bilbo zajmuje chwilę, żeby się przyzwyczaić. Zdejmuje czapkę z króliczego futra, pije zimne piwo z piwniczki Bilba i pyta o nowiny, bo akurat zjawił się w tych stronach. Bilbo mu nie wierzy, wie, że Bofur przybywa tu specjalnie, po części dlatego, że tęskni za wędrówką a po części dlatego, że chciał go zobaczyć. Nie wspomina też, że jest jedyny – bo Thorin już nie przybędzie, nieważne ile by czekał – który go odwiedza.

Zamiast tego pyta o pozostałych i kiwa głową. Kiedy Bifur spostrzega Froda, siedzącego cicho jak myszka w drzwiach nory, przyzywa go do siebie.

- Widzę, że dużo się u ciebie zmieniło – mówi i mruga w kierunku małego. Frodo próbuje odmrugnąć, zamyka przy tym oboje oczu i marszczy nos. Bofur się śmieje.

- Wiesz, że twój wujek uratował nam życie? – pyta go i Frodo odwraca się, żeby z przejęciem popatrzeć na Bilba, jakby zobaczył go na nowo.

- Wiesz, że twój wujek przechytrzył smoka?

- Wiesz, że zapakował nas do beczek i spuścił z nurtem rzeki?

- Wiesz, że walczył z pająkami?

Każde pytanie budzi chęć odpowiedzi i odtąd Bilbo co wieczór musi powtarzać jeden z etapów wędrówki w otoczeniu swych książek i w blasku kominka. Niektóre przypomina sobie w lesie, podczas zbierania grzybów albo wypatrywania, czy nie nadchodzą elfy, bo mały tak się przy tym upiera.

Elfy nie nadchodzą i Frodo jest rozczarowany. Bilbo obiecuje mu – i sobie – że kiedyś je razem zobaczą.

Z każdym dniem Frodo staje się śmielszy i weselszy, dość łatwo zdobywa przyjaciół. Od pewnego czasu jego spokojna norka roznoszona jest przez Meriadoka Brandybucka i Pippina Tuka – Bilbowi na myśl przychodzą Fili i Kili, ich młodzieńcze twarze i błyszczące oczy – a Frodo nadaje odpowiedni rytm tym harcom. Czasami sam znika na długie godziny w lesie, a Bilbo ma choć cień szansy, żeby dokończyć wspomnienia.

Pierwszego roku, dwudziestego drugiego września – w dzień ich podwójnych urodzin, moja krew, lubi myśleć Bilbo z przymrużeniem oka – znajduje na szafce nocnej kartkę, przyciśniętą nieco wystygłą już herbatą i kawałkiem wilgotnego ciasta.

DLA NAJLEPSZEGO OPIEKÓNA NA ŚFIECIE – krzyczy do niego karteczka dziecięcym pismem i milionem kleksów.

_Nie znam się na dzieciach_, myśli Bilbo, sącząc herbatę przez zaciśnięte gardło. _Ale wygląda na to, że one znają się na mnie._


End file.
